


The Secrets That Mistletoe Holds

by moonydays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonydays/pseuds/moonydays
Summary: Mistletoe had been placed all around Hogwarts so that it was inevitable that you'd get caught with someone somewhere. What happened when a certain red headed Gryffindor and a blond haired Slytherin got caught and couldn't get out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is really shit but I tried my best. Hopefully, it's better than it sounds. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas at Hogwarts was a joyous occasion for those in the days leading up to it. All of December, the festive spirit never dissipated. The entirety of the muggleborns sung the typical cheesy Christmas songs when purebloods just looked at them as if they were mad (well except Ron really and a few others because Hermione and Harry had taught them a lyric or two from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and the actual classic that is Jingle Bells). Positioned, as always, in the Great Hall was the 8 metre tall tree, covered in tinsel and baubles and whatever decorative materials they could find and fit on like glitter, fake snow, decorations the pupils had made. Holly and ivy wreaths were hung on the walls, on doors or above them, and the statues of armour had begrudgingly accepted the white beards that had been given to them, as if to resemble Father Christmas. Snow graced the grass and pathways outside in a blanket of white, making sure to crunch as people's feet left imprints in the sheet. 

But that was before the war hit and destroyed the castle.

Most sections had been repaired. The more important one such as the Great Hall and the commons rooms. And as many staircases as they could manage given that students still needed to be taught and get to the places that they needed. The Slytherin common room wasn't that hard to repair as no people really fought in the dungeons, only death eaters created havoc as they tried to destroy as much as they could. Hufflepuff was alright, besides the great big hole in the wall, but that was soon fixed. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had it worst as the dormitories has been smashed to pieces from the outsides and bricks crumbled away. But all was in as much order as it could be and now that Christmas was approaching, all that order had been thrown out the window and festivity took its place.

You'd think that people wouldn't been in as high spirits as they were before, but now it's more festive than ever. Everything was twice as bright and decorated as usual to try and cheer up those who were spending the holiday without a loved one for the first time. Snowballs fights were more common as people didn't get scolded for it anymore because it brought the happiness that everyone needed in the Christmas just after the war. And an angel was hung on the tree for every lost victim of the war.

To try and bring up spirits, there had been a special edition that hadn't been there the previous years. Mistletoe. Over the doorway of each classroom and any room in the castle, a singular piece hung. This wasn't like some regular simple muggle mistletoe in which you could easily walk away if you didn't want to kiss the person underneath it. This was a very special mistletoe provided by none other than Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and their Christmas Collection. George had decided to bring some festive cheer as best he could and made the product branded Mystery Mistletoe because George hadn't told anyone what the secret to it was, except Mcgonagall. Fred had first brought up the idea before the war and George couldn't help but agree with his twin. It was Fred's magnificent imagination that provided them with the new product that would be selling out every day. George hadn't been carrying on with some products as he didn't have the time. There only being one instead of two was a difficulty no one should have to deal with. But this was for Fred. And trying to find the right spells and charms helped distract him from the silence when he left his sentences half finished out of habit.

What does this mistletoe do then? Well it was enchanted to keep the two people who walked under it trapped until they kissed each other. The longer they waited to kiss each other, the longer that had to kiss each other to break free. Simple.

This created just the trouble and mischievousness that Fred would've wanted because many people got caught under it on their way to class and refused to kiss the other one underneath until they were practically forced to do so or they'd be late to class and you didn't want to be late to Transfiguration with Mcgonagall now that's she is Headmistress, not that she wasn't strict before. Still an absolute babe though. It made it so that anywhere you went, it was inevitable that you were bound to get caught as it was unavoidable. But eventually, people learnt to walk single file apart from when they forgot and collectively groaned when they got stuck.

Best friends got trapped and either laughed about it and had gave a small peck on the cheek, found it extremely awkward because they treated their mate as if they were their sibling, or blushed because they had a crush on their other friend and then after the mistletoe kiss they ended up dating.

Complete strangers who had never even met before had been stuck and didn't know what to think. Some quickly shared a little kiss and then scurried away to class, other just thought 'fuck it' and made out with the person the were underneath with, winking goodbye as they turned the corner to go to their common room. 

It was rather amusing to catch different houses under there together. To be honest, Hufflepuffs were the most chill about it. They'd just kiss the other and then carry on with their day. But like a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin would be fairly humorous, because no one would really expect them to ever snog one another, but it would be the most likely house a Slytherin would choose to date from; they were actually intelligent and wise. They did find Hufflepuffs too much to handle sometimes, but none the less they were absolutely wonderful, but just as friends. And they were rivals with Gryffindors which was why it was always the best when students from those two houses were stopped from walking because of the invisible barriers of the mistletoe and turned around to see that they had to kiss a pupil of their rival house. It was notified to all the other houses if it happened in the door to the Great Hall, the most likely place to be caught as the doors were wider than singular classroom and common room ones. 

This is why throughout the Great Hall on a, as usual as can be when you're a wizard, Wednesday morning, gasps and squeals (and the odd exchange of knuts, sickles, and galleons from student to student, and a couple of professors, to when this event would occur and if it ever occurred) were heard from every single student as a certain blond haired Slytherin and a red headed Gryffindor stopped moving and were thrown backs against each other, arms around one another.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Draco murmured under his breath, releasing his grip off of Ron and pushing him away. 

He brushed his clothes down, as if to get the dirt of Weasley off of him. Straightening his tie, he glanced over at Ron who look like he was about to have a fit.

Draco was just on his way out of the Great Hall to go to the Slytherin common room and lock himself up in his bed and pretend that the outside world didn't exist and that almost everyone didn't hate him. But that plan was wrecked as soon as he stepped under the mistletoe, along with Ron who rushed out of the library and was going into the Great Hall. He told Harry and Hermione to catch him up, he just needed to get away. They were both lovely, but now that they were a couple, Ron couldn't say that his heart didn't ache with that little bit of jealously he felt because of two reasons. One, it was his best friend and his ex dating (his and Hermione's relationship ran a short course and Ron finally realised he was gay when he'd find it difficult to get a hard on when making out with Hermione but it shot straight up when he ever so briefly glanced at a certain male's arse, I mean not naming any names but it was one fine arse belonging to a grey eyed, blond haired boy) and two, yes many people were out as gay in the wizarding world, and Ron was one of them, it was just hard to be in a relationship because he couldn't figure out whether or not someone wanted to be with him for him or just because they wanted to be closer to the boy who lived. One of the perks of being the best friend of Harry fucking Potter.

"Fuck no!" Ron shouted, attracting more attention to himself and Draco as those who weren't really paying attention whipped their heads in their direction. "I refuse."

Fingers running through his tousled hair, messing it up even more, he tried to think of a way to get out. This was George, he surely would've done something so Ron wouldn't get caught in it, none the less with Malfoy of all people, especially since Ron was his brother and he helped to save the wizarding world from literal hell.

"Oh congratulations, Weaslebee. Why didn't I think if that most ingenious idea? Just because the magnificent Ronald Weasley refuses, it's automatically just going to let us free." Draco spat, figuratively not literally, interrupting Ron's train of thought that really didn't have a destination. His hands were placed on his hips and a stern glare was being directed at Ron.

"There's no need to be an shitty arsehole, Malfoy." Draco huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from Ron. "Maybe... maybe if we just try to escape..." He trailed on and turned around, facing the direction of the invisible barriers. It was better to try something then to try nothing at all.

Draco turned around and tried to warn him not to because he had already tried once before when he got stuck with Blaise, just remembering it sent cold shivers down his spine. But it was too late as Ron reached his hands up and tried to push away but it only threw him back against Draco, as if it blew up and he got launched back, He landed in the Slytherin's arms who pushed him away again.

"I'm really going to kill George one of these days." Ron mumbled under his breath, meaning for no one to hear. But Draco did pick up bits and pieces and it was enough for him to know whose fault it was.

"You're telling me this is your brothers fault? I thought this was because of Mcgonagall! Oh Merlin, I'm surely fucked." He swore and shook his head. Ron's whole family didn't have the kindest if attitudes towards the Malfoy's and now because of Draco's father's part in the war, and his mother's, and his whole family's, the Malfoy name was treated like dirt.

"It doesn't matter who made this mistletoe or not. What matters is that there isn't a way to get out unless we... unless we, you know, I hate to say it but, we have to kiss, Malfoy." Ron breathed out and looked Draco straight in the eyes. He never really noticed how beautiful the colour really was. Grey. He likened it to thunder clouds when a storm was striking outside, dark and powerful, striking different emotions in people. Fear, hate, worry. But also excitement and love. Or the shade of the strokes of a pencil on the most marvellous sketch that could be, eliciting feelings like awe, or shock, or admiration. Then again, they looked as though- wait no Ron. Now is not the time for your gay thoughts.

Why would he be thinking about Malfoy like this? He wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't thought about Malfoy like this before with his perfect jawline and slightly curly hair now he hadn't bothered to slick it back with so much gel- stop it. He couldn't let thoughts like this roam around in his head. This was Draco Malfoy for fucks sake! His father was a death eater, he was a death eater. But he seemed so different after the war. Something in him had changed. And for the better. He stopped insulting him and his friends as much, there was always the odd comment but that just made Draco who he was, it would've been strange without it. He never called any muggleborns mudbloods and apologised to those who he did and if it ever slipped out of his mouth again out of habit. (It was an bizarre day when Draco came up to the trio and apologised for his behaviour over the last few years and apologised to Hermione for calling her that horrid name and complimented her on the skill of her punch).

Ron's mind was in a completely different place but Draco's voice brought him back to their situation. "Let's just get this over and done with then, Weasley. Shall we?"

All Ron did meekly nod and inch his way closer to Draco. The pace at which he was doing so was almost snail like - almost, because he was probably slower.

"How long will we, um, have to kiss?" He asked. They had spent a lot of time in there and Ron wasn't really wanting to spend even more in the enclosure.

"At the rate your going Weasley, we'll be stuck in here forever. Get a grip, tosser." Draco smirked and snaked his arm around the taller's neck; pulling Ron's body down closer to him, their chests pressing together. "See? Just like this."

He went up on his tiptoes and gave Ron a quick peck. 

"That won't be enough, Malfoy. Surely you know." Ron whispered, his breath feather light against Draco's lips. He immediately captured Ron's lips with his own, catching the latter of guard. Ron didn't expect Draco to do it as quickly as he did, even with his comment. His whole body froze and he couldn't think of what to do. At his lack of response, Draco pulled away.

"Come on, Weasley. I can't be the only one kissing now then, can I?" Draco smirked and moved his hand that wasn't around Ron's neck so it was stroking his side, up and down sending shivers down Ron's spine, and the good kind. 

"No you can't." He replied bluntly and grabbed Draco's face and pulled it upwards, towards him, and their lips crashed together again for the third time and both of them secretly hoped that it wouldn't go interrupted this time.

Draco's eyelids fluttered shut and he kissed Ron passionately. As he moved his lips against Ron's, Draco could feel him wanting more. The push of Ron's lips against his was driving him insane and he felt his teeth press up against the inside of his mouth. He slowly opened his mouth as a closed mouth kiss clearly wasn't enough. The more he explored of Ron, the more he wanted him.

Draco had no response from Ron when he opened his mouth. The idiot probably wasn't getting the message that he should. An idea then struck Draco. He licked across Ron's bottom lip and then just as he was about to open, Draco sunk his teeth into Ron's lip causing the latter to unwillingly moan.

Draco's tongue brushed against Ron's and their lips moved together as if they were made for each other. In an attempt to gain what dominance he had while he still could, Draco pushed against Ron and his back collided with the invisible wall of the barrier, clearly having not been broken yet. He moved his hand lower down Ron's back and untucked the shirt there, and moved his hand up, letting his pale delicate fingers grace Ron's dotted skin.

Ron then moved his hands gradually downwards to Draco's arse, squeezing it firmly in his grasp, something he'd been wanting to do for a while and something so much better than he had imagined. He moved one of his hands up, the other still holding one of Draco's arse cheeks and intertwined his fingers into the white blond locks of Draco's hair, surely messing it up but Draco really couldn't give a shit because he was making out with Ronald Fucking Weasley. And not many people could say they've done that. He pulled sharply after wrapping his fingers around a couple strands, shocking Draco and causing him to groan at the same time. He could get used to that.

Their foreheads bumped together but neither of them worried. The only thing they cared about was that they were closer to one another, any and every inch of their bodies wanting to be touched by the other.

Draco pushed his body even further against Ron's, wanting every centimetre of his body up against the taller's. As he pushed, Ron fell backwards and on to the floor, his lips breaking contact with Draco's as they both toppled over.

Both breathless and panting, they stared at each other for a while. Draco's usually perfect, not a hair out of place hair was currently a mess on top of his head and Ron's shirt was ruffled and half pulled up where Draco had ran his fingers over the freckled skin of his lower back. Their lips pink and wet and hot from the kiss. 

It was then they realised why they kissed in the first place and where they actually were. The mistletoe and the Great Hall. As if on instinct, both of their heads looked towards the four house tables, seeing expressionless faces staring back at them because they were all so in shock. 

"Ron! We're here!" Hermione said gleefully, Harry by her side and his arm around her waist. They'd finished up at the library and went to go to the Great Hall for food and we're certainly not expect was they saw in front of them. Ron laid on the floor, Draco fucking Malfoy on top of him. "Ronald, what?" Was the only sentence Hermione could form. Whereas, Harry was in shock and the only phrase that he could muster was, "I just- my otp."

Ron and Draco looked up at them and back down at each other.

"Well then." Draco said, standing up and brushing off muck from his robes. "I think we're done here. Nice and free from the, er, mistletoe." He awkwardly cleared his throat and held out his hand to help Ron up. 

"Ah yes. Nice and free." Ron smiled, repeating the phrase Draco used because he didn't really know what else to say. Grabbing Draco's hand, he pulled himself up with the help of the Slytherin and couldn't help but notice how soft and delicate his hands were. Even though he was stood up, he still held onto Draco's hand and the latter definitely wasn't complaining.

They faced each other, eyes staring at one another. Draco noticed how crystal blue Ron's eyes were. Matching to the colour of Ravenclaw house, and as deep as shades and waves of the ocean, with different parts glistening if the light caught them a certain way. They were beautiful and Draco thought Ron was beautiful as well.

He lowered his eyes to look at the Gryffindor's lips. His mouth was open, still panting ever so slightly from the kiss. Lips hot and bitten. Merlin, he wanted to kiss those lips again. Feel Ron's touch on him and his fingers in his hair, driving him mad, twisting around the locks and pulling sharply on them to evoke a reaction out of Draco which was bound to happen. Oh Merlin, was he getting a crush on Weasley? What a surprise... not like he... totally didn't have one... before...

Ron's tongue darted out and licked over his bottom lip and Draco just thought fuck it. He roughly grabbed Ron by the hair pulling him down to his level and pushed his own lips forwards, colliding with Ron's. The moan that left Ron's mouth as soon as his lips touched Draco's left vibrations going through Draco, making his whole body shake. Ron found his hands instinctively sliding down Draco's chest and wrapping around his waist, holding his back and pulling him closer so their lips pressed together more and more. Draco pushed up on his tip toes and pulled Ron closer by the neck so that every inch of their bodies were touching.

The kiss was more than just a kiss. It was a mess, but it was their perfect mess. Full of noses hitting and foreheads bumping but neither cared. Full of tongues brushing against each other in a way that made everything seem perfect even though life was far from it for some. All the hate and anger they felt towards each other throughout the years was put forward in the kiss, wanting each other to feel the pain they put the other through with every name and every taunt and every jab at their families or friends. The grudges held and the spiteful, heated fist fights where wands were completely forgotten, were ignored, and disappeared because all that mattered was that the both of them, intertwined around each other, couldn't have meant more in that moment.

Ron's arm that was around Draco's waist dipped into the hem of his trousers and pulled up his shirt, leaving Ron's freckled hand cool against the hot pale skin of Draco's back.

"Um, guys." Harry coughed, breaking apart the lips of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. "As much as I love what's happening right now, I really do, believe me, it would probably be a better idea to do it in private rather than in front of the whole entire school including all the students in the houses and the professors. I mean, it's just a thought, you don't have to go through with it."

Their foreheads were pressed together, each panting rapidly from the intense kiss. Gazes locks and eyelashes flicking against the others as they blinked and screwed their eyes shut, wondering if what just happened actually did happen.

Ron could feel the heat radiating off of Draco's skin and his hot breath hitting his own cheek. They more than likely looked ridiculous because both were a mess. Hair was tousled, clothes untucked, shirts crumpled. He pulled back, his forehead no longer resting against Draco's own and then he got a proper chance to look at the Slytherin.

Draco was basically glowing. A genuine smile was plastered on his face and Ron believed that was the only time he'd ever seen his face not twisted into a sneer. It suited him. It suited him well. He should smile more. Ron should tell him to smile more. He opened his mouth to do so but the only words he managed to get out were:

"Bloody hell." 

Draco's smile ended up stretching to his cheeks and taking up most of his face as he laughed. The moment was so surreal and Ron had to come out with that. It was so obviously a Ron thing to do that he couldn't help but chuckle along with Draco. 

The sides of his eyes crinkled up in amusement showing the happiness that Draco felt right then. He just kissed Ron. Wait, not just kiss, he fucking snogged Ron Weasley. And he was wrapped in his strong arms and it just felt so good to be held by him. Not only did he get to wrap his arms around Ron's neck and in his hair but he got Ron to moan while doing so. The whole encounter seemed too good to be true for the both of them.

"Well that was unexpected." Draco said breathlessly, a grin still on his face.

"Unexpected yes, but also..." Ron trailed on, a matching smile adorning his face.

"Amazing?" Draco suggested, filling in the blank in Ron's mind. He took in all of Ron's appearance, and all of the things he'd made fun of in the previous years seemed far too attractive and beautiful right now.

"Yes. Amazing."

They both fell into another fit of giggles and Ron wondered if Draco knew how beautiful he looked right then. His mouth was pulled into a grin so wide that a, what was once hidden, dimple showed and Ron couldn't help but love it.The look of joy was present of both of their faces.

"Sometime again then?" Ron cheekily suggested.

"Oh definitely." Draco winked and began to walk away. On his way past Ron, he decided to risk it and slap his arse. After all, they did just make out in front of most of the entire Hogwarts population. Ron blushed and Draco carried on walking past Harry and Hermione's gaping faces, past the crowd of people who had come to see what happened. 

Ron couldn't help but check out Draco's arse on the way out, noticing how the fabric had become fairly ruffled from him grabbing it so much.

God, he thought, I'm going to fall in love with that boy. And all because of a single piece of mistletoe.


End file.
